Oh, Lily!
by SavvyTheSpectacular
Summary: Lily is pregnant with Severus's baby, only months before she is to marry James. How will this affect their lives? Will Harry ever know the truth? *The story rating is M because I may decide to include violence in this story. Likely types of abuse. I will add warnings before each chapter that includes such.* Suggestions welcome!


Lily paced nervously around the room. What would she do? What could she do? Should she tell Severus?

Of course she should! The only problem was, she had no idea how he would react to hearing such news, especially considering she was to marry James in just a few short months.

Many thoughts raced through her head all at once. She didn't know what to do, but pacing in a circle certainly wouldn't help.

She realized she might have to find a way to hide this all on her own, or tell James. She could only imagine how terrible of a reaction that would procure from James. She felt like she was being torn in half. She did have a clue what she should do.

'Tea is ready and oh, James dear, I'm pregnant with Severus's baby,' she thought, scoffing. How would she ever explain this to him?

She was nearing a breakdown, and that allowed her heart to win over her mind. Lily floo called Severus.

"Come on, come on! Answer me, Sev!" her panicked voice called out impatiently.

"Lily?" Severus allowed himself a concerned tone. After all, this was Lily he was speaking to, and she seemed rather distraught.

"Can I come through, Sev?" she pleaded.

"Of course, Lily," he replied without hesitation. He stepped back to give her room for entry. Just seconds later, she bounded through the fireplace into the dimly lit room, which housed a small leather sofa and a lining of books raised off the ground by simple muggle shelving.

"Severus, what might you do if I told you a very big secret? One which might cause a mess for us all?" she blurted, silently adding, 'A wonderful little mess, though. One that will bring us joy.' At least she hoped it would.

His face showed genuine concern, for he was worried about Lily. "Well, Lily, what would said secret be?" he inquired.

She gave him an expression that showed her mixed emotions. He could see her internal struggle.

"Lily?" His voice was much softer than before. She had been looking at the ground, nervously picking at the hem of her shirt, until Severus reached out his hand to turn her face up toward his own. He could see into her glassy emerald eyes, knowing she was facing emotional turmoil. He wanted to help Lily, even if it was the last thing he ever did. However, he remained patient and refused to allow himself to snap at her for making him wait.

A few moments passed staring into one another's eyes before Lily's answer came.

"I'm pregnant, Sev, and it couldn't possibly be James'." She breathed.

Lily tried hard not to cry, mainly due to emotional exhaustion, but one disobedient tear followed another. It wasn't long before Severus was holding a trembling Lily, whose tears had turned into a stream. He moved them over to the worn yet comfortable sofa. She sobbed into his robes until late at night, when she fell asleep, resting her head on him.

Severus had been up since the wee hours of the day. He had been working on a particular potion that Dumbledore had requested that he brew. Severus would have refused, but the man acted as if it were a necessity when it was merely a bloody Volubilis.

Severus thought it was absurd that Albus ask for such a thing. Why would he need a voice altering potion? It was probably for his own foolish enjoyment. 'Childish man.' Snape thought. Why couldn't Albus just make it himself? He was fully capable.

Moments passed as Severus calmed himself. He might as well just make the potion and get it over with. He had more important things to do.

Just as he was emptying the remaining drops into the last vial, he heard Lily's voice. He rushed upstairs to the direction of her voice.

"Lily?" Severus' voice was full of concern. Had it been anyone else, even the headmaster, he would not have expressed his emotions in any way. Lily, however, was different. He could tell simply by her tone that something was wrong. He was instantly overcome by worry and fear.

Moments later, he heard the words, "I'm pregnant, Sev".

He froze, not knowing what to do. He only hoped that if Lily allowed the child in his life he could be at least half the father James would surely turn out to be.

His own father was nothing more than a scrap of rubbish lying in the ground. Severus had no idea what it was like to have a father, much less be one himself. 'Merlin, help us.' he thought as he cradled Lily in his arms.

Hours later, Severus was resting with, much to his delight, Lily wrapped around him.

However, he had plenty to ponder. 'I'm going to be a bloody father? Why did I let this happen? I'm not the fatherly type. I'll ruin the child," he thought rather harshly while screaming in his mind.

Uncertainty harassed him. Lily must have sensed it, however, and pulled him tighter. Oh, how he loved her so.

Sometimes he wished he didn't love Lily, and that she didn't love him. It would be easier.

Things were as they were for a reason. Lily had to be with James. They knew that, so why were they continuing to have such relations?

He finally decided he would discuss it with Lily in the morning, and tried not to think of the matter any more than he already had.

Early morning sunlight gleamed in through the window. Severus, who had sat comfortably curled up with Lily under a woolen blanket, was growing anxious to move. He knew he should wake Lily, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Just then, however, she helped him out by waking herself.

"Good morning, Lily. I trust you slept well?" He smirked at her, looking into her mesmerizing eyes. He thought back to when they were young. Nearly every one of his happy memories came from a time when he was with Lily. However, the joy quickly faded when he was faced by his father.

Lily brought him out of his musing by saying, "I most definitely did". She looked up at him happily. "Severus, it's a miracle I didn't wake up needing the loo. Might I ask where it is, though?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right." He pointed in the direction she needed to go, although he knew she didn't need him to. She was a brilliant young witch.

Severus moved to sit up properly on the sofa after Lily had rose.

"Thanks, Sevvy." She kissed him on the cheek and ran down the hall.

This made Severus feel as if he were going to burst with joy, but, as usual, he hid it well. He only revealed a loving smile to her.

Once Lily had left the room and he knew she couldn't hear, he released a long sigh and pressed his forehead into his palms. He was still dazed and confused. They had much to discuss.

With that conclusion, he got up to make breakfast. He knew Lily would have to leave soon, as to arrive home earlier than James, so he quickly conjured up some toast, various fruits, and tea.

A few moments later, Lily walked in. She took her seat at the table and began eating the offered toast.

"Lily?" Snape asked for her attention hesitantly.

"Yes, Severus?" She acknowledged, awaiting the expected questioning.

"The child. When do you expect it will be arriving?" he asked. He was worried they wouldn't be able to convince James that it was his own offspring.

Lily knew this, however, and cleared his worries. "I suppose I'm about four weeks in, so sometime in July. Since it's so early, it'll be easy to hide from James, if you want to, that is." She looked at him questioningly.

Severus thought for a moment before making his decision. "I think I know what I want. But it's your decision."

There was a long pause before she replied.

"I think we should hide it, despite how wrong that is." Lily answered.

Severus nodded. He didn't want an angry Potter to deal with.

"I agree, Lily, but the child will look like me. How will we hide its true lineage?" Snape asked.

"Simple. We create a type of advanced concealment glamour," she replied.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading the first chapter of Oh, Lily!_**

I know it is a bit fast right now, but things will slow down soon. You need more details!

Any suggestions and constructive criticism are happily accepted.

Do you think I should continue with this story part a bit more, or jump straight to Harry's birth? Should I make this part a book itself, then make a book for Harry when he is older (Hogwarts age)? Any suggestions help!

 **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM. IF I DID, I WOULD DEFINITELY HAVE A LOT MORE MONEY!**


End file.
